Gwent Update: Dec 02, 2016
Gameplay - card Strength / abilities changes *Revamped Clear Skies: it is now called First Light and lets you choose to either remove all Weather effects or play a random Bronze unit from your deck. *Dagon can now choose to spawn First Light (the new version of Clear Skies). *Drowner strength changed from 7 to 5. Drowner is now immune to Rain. New Drowner ability: Move a non-Gold opposing unit to the enemy's Siege row. *Field Marshal Duda: Companion and Field Marshal Duda: Agitator strength changed from 1 to 3 (both forms). *Mahakam Defender strength changed from 3 to 4. *Mahakam Guard strength changed from 3 to 4. Mahakam Guard now increases non-Dwarf strength by 3 and Dwarf strength by 5. Added Frost Immunity to Mahakam Guard. *Botchling now stays on the board for only one round. *Nithral damage changed from 1 to 2. *Ocvist countdown changed from 5 turns to 4. *Added "Vampire" category to Regis: Higher Vampire. *Myrgtabrakke now deals 3, 2 and 1 damage instead of 2, 1, 1. Myrgtabrakke strength changed from 5 to 4. *Ekimmara can no longer consume unrevealed Ambush cards. *Hemdall now destroys his Kambi and removes all Weather effects. *Players can now choose on which row to place Agile units summoned by Reinforcements. *Harald the Cripple now deals 3 damage to opposing weakened units and 2 damage to all other opposing units. Harald can also damage Gold units. Harald no longer damages unrevealed cards. *Aglaïs strength changed from 7 to 5. *Barclay Els ability now affects Gold Dwarf cards. *Geralt: Igni now requires opposing row total 20 strength instead of 15. *Morkvarg strength changed from 5 to 6. *Ciri strength changed from 8 to 6. *Birna Bran strength changed from 9 to 8. Birna Bran now draws 3 cards instead of 4. *Young Bear now gains +1 strength if first appearing in Round 2 and +2 strength if first appearing in Round 3. *Ele'yas strength changed from 3 to 4. *Aelirenn ability changed to: Add +1 to all Elves, play from deck when 5 or more Elves are on your side. *Griffin can now also move a Special Card from your opponent's graveyard, not just units. *Change to Weather: If a Gold unit on a row with Weather is converted to Silver/Bronze, its power is reduced to 1 (unless it is immune to that Weather effect). *Caranthir is now immune to Frost. *Imlerith is now immune to Frost. *Woodland Spirit is now immune to Fog. *Lord of Undvik is now immune to Frost. *Units with 0 health shouldn't activate in most situations. *Stammelford's Tremors now deals 2 damage to both sides of the board. *Hawker Healer strength changed from 1 to 2. *Commander's Horn now removed from the game after playing. *Roach is no longer played from your hand when a Gold card is played. Roach is only played when her owner plays a Gold card. *Shani strength changed from 4 to 3. *Odrin strength changed from 5 to 4. *Prince Stennis strength changed from 7 to 8. *Priscilla strength changed from 1 to 2. *Reinforced Trebuchet damage changed from 1 to 2. Reniforced Trebuchet countdown changed from 2 to 3. *Reinforced Ballista strength changed from 4 to 6. *Trebuchet strength changed from 3 to 4. *Gaunter O'Dimm strength changed from 5 to 6. *Golem strength changed from 5 to 6. *Wild Hunt Warrior strength changed from 4 to 5. *Radovid damage changed from 10 to 8. *Ermion strength changed from 7 to 6. *Draig Bon-Dhu strength changed from 2 to 4. Draig Bon-Dhu now adds 1 to base strength of units in the graveyard, instead of adding 2 to current strength. *Nithral strength changed from 7 to 6. *Hawker Support strength changed from 2 to 3. Hawker Support ability only triggers with loyal special cards. Hawker Support ability now only triggers once from Aeromancy. Hawker Support is now properly affected by Weather. *Vrihedd Vanguard strength changed from 4 to 6. *Vrihedd Brigade strength changed from 7 to 8. *Clan Dimune Pirate Captain strength changed from 1 to 3. Clan Dimun Pirate Captain buff changed from 3 to 2. *War Longship strength changed from 3 to 5. *Savage Bear strength changed from 5 to 3. *Zoltan: Animal Tamer strength changed from 7 to 6. *Isengrim now spawns 2 Commando Neophytes each time you play a Special Card. *King Bran now gives +2 base strength to any units he discards. *Dandelion ability changed, now adds +2 strength to non-Gold units when they appear on the board. Dandelion strength changed from 1 to 4. *Monsters faction ability no longer targets Resilient units. *Sigrdrifa strength changed from 2 to 1. *Skjall is now Agile. *Promotion changes: converting units to Gold no longer sets current strength as new base strength. Also, the unit will revert from Gold to its original color when destroyed or at the end of the current round. Upon entering the graveyard both gold status and all buffs are removed. *Spawned copies of units or units spawned by other units are now always placed on the same row as the base unit. *Philippa Eilhart strength changed from 12 to 10. *Weather change: if a unit is moved out of Weather, its strength changes according to Clear Weather rules. Copies spawned on a row affected by Weather now have their strength reduced. *Dwarven Mercenary's strength changed from 2 to 3. *Changed rarity of Wolves, Eredin (Leader) and Wild Hunt Minion to Epic. *Redanian Elite buff removed due to technical issues, strength changed from 4 to 6. *Added new "Relentless" category -- units in this category cannot be moved from the board to a player's hand (e.g. by using Decoy, Eithne or Milva). *Operator and Regis are now Relentless. *Operator is now banished when destroyed. *Johnny is now Relentless and is removed from the game when destroyed. Johnny now never returns the exact same card. *Ancient Foglet now correctly dies before getting buffed when strength is 0 at the end of the turn. *Caretaker "Medic" category removed. *Decoy and Nature's Gift are now banished after being played. *Earth Elemental now spawns 3 Small Elementals upon being removed. *Margarita Laux–Antille and Ves are now properly counted towards units promoted. *Milva can no longer target herself when Silver. *Sabrina Glevissig now only triggers upon entering the graveyard. *Savage Bear now properly destroys cards before they trigger their abilities. *Spectral Whale now immune to all Weather. *Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry strength changed from 4 to 5 and their promotion will trigger before Borkh's Scorch. *Priorities of numerous abilities were changed to make them feel correct. *"Medic" category is now known as "Permadeath". "Permadeath" units cannot be resurrected. *Nenneke, Shani, Field Medic and Lubberkin now in the "Permadeath" category. *Siege Towers will no longer buff themselves at 0 health in certain situations. *Restoration now adds +2 to base strength of a unit in the graveyard before the unit is resurrected. *Craven Revived has a higher ability priority. *Added a 2 turn timer to Madman Lugos' ability. *War Longship now recognizes Morkvarg being discarded properly. *Clan Dimune Pirate Captain now recognizes Clan An Craite Raider being discarded properly. *War Longship now recognizes Clan An Craite Raider being discarded properly. *Vrihedd Sappers should no longer trigger its ability at 0 strength. *Added a 2 turn timer to Gavehag's ability. Gravehag strength changed from 1 to 2. *Elven Wardancer strength changed from 2 to 4. *Clan Tordarroch Shieldsmith strength changed from 4 to 5. Game fixes *Fixed an issue whereby the game would fall out of sync when the Scoia'tael faction ability timed out between rounds. *Added UI scaling option for XBOX ONE. *Fixed an issue whereby Fireball Trap would spawn only one Commando Neophyte instead of 2 when unit was destroyed and didn't spawn anything when damaged unit survived. *Fixed an issue whereby the "Hide Cards" button caused one of the cards to be redrawn rather than all cards to be hidden. *It's now possible to scroll through the Main Menu options. *"Cancel" button after playing a card with targeting ability removed from the UI. *Visual effects will no longer provide clues about the cards in your opponent's hand/graveyard. *Fixed issue whereby the game would become blocked under certain circumstances while in the Deck Builder. *Fixed issue whereby Commander's Horn would sometimes not play any effects. *Fixed issue whereby Ele'yas would not be buffed if a Commando Neophyte died right after spawning. *Fixed some issues with Shani ability priority. *Fixed issue with Clan Tuirseach Axeman ability priority while affected by Weather. *Fixed issue with various Medic priorities related to weather. *Fixed issue whereby War Longship would still deal damage, even when its strength had reached 0. Game polishes *Fixed typo in name of the author of the Ciri card (Anna Podedworna). *Fixed Clan Tordarroch Shieldsmith's tooltip in German. *Fixed Ice Giant's tooltip in Polish. *Fixed Arachas Behemoth's tooltip in Polish. *Fixed Priscilla's tooltip - it now correctly states she can draw any cards, not just units. *Improved "mulligan" scrolling mechanics. *Improved Russian font, thus eliminating a few issues. *Numerous minor tooltip polishes (typos, punctuation etc.). Category:Updates